


Let them guess

by Yulaty



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF
Genre: Claddagh Ring, Farrelleto - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: มันเป็นเรื่องที่น่าฮือฮาและชวนใจสลายไปพร้อม ๆ กัน เมื่อแหวนคลาดาห์ที่หลายคนเคยเห็นมันอยู่บนข้อนิ้วก้อยในมือขวาของคอลิน ฟาร์เรลย้ายไปอยู่ที่มือซ้าย หันปลายหัวใจออก สัญลักษณ์ที่บอกว่าผู้สวมใส่คลาดาห์วงนี้หมั้นหมายแล้วแต่กับใครกันล่ะ?





	

มันเป็นเรื่องที่น่าฮือฮาและชวนใจสลายไปพร้อม ๆ กัน เมื่อแหวนคลาดาห์ที่หลายคนเคยเห็นมันอยู่บนข้อนิ้วก้อยในมือขวาของคอลิน ฟาร์เรลย้ายไปอยู่ที่มือซ้าย หันปลายหัวใจออก สัญลักษณ์ที่บอกว่าผู้สวมใส่คลาดาห์วงนี้หมั้นหมายแล้ว

แต่กับ **ใคร** กันล่ะ?

นักข่าวพยายามยิงคำถาม ปาปารัซซี่ทำงานหนักขึ้นรวมทั้งตรวจสอบข้อมูลทั้งหมดที่ได้มาก่อนหน้าอย่างที่ถ้วนเพื่อค้นหาว่าตัวเองเผลอพลาดอะไรดี ๆ ไปตอนไหน หรือเก็บช็อตเด็ดที่ไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นในทีแรกหรือเปล่า

ไม่มี ไม่มีเลย และชายหนุ่มวัยกลางคนที่ยังคงฮอตจนพื้นที่บริเวณที่เขาเยื้องย่างผ่านแทบลุกเป็นไฟแม้จะมีลูกชายเข้าวัยรู้ความแล้วก็ไม่มีทีท่าจะปริปาก

โอ้ ให้ตายเถอะ  
อาจจะมีแต่พระเจ้าที่รู้ว่าใครที่เป็นเจ้าของร่างกายและหัวใจของคอลิน ฟาร์เรล

 

 

—

 

 

การที่จาเร็ด เลโต้ไปปีนเขาท่องป่าไม่ใช่อะไรที่ทำให้แฟนคลับฮือฮาได้อีกแล้ว ต้องเข้าใจว่าเขาชอบของเขา มีเงิน มีเวลา ให้คุณนักร้องนำวงร็อคพ่วงตำแหน่งนักแสดงได้อยู่กับสิ่งที่ตัวเขาชอบเยอะ ๆ ดีกว่าอุดอู้อยู่ในเมืองคลาคล่ำด้วยผู้คนแทบทุกตารางนิ้วอยู่แล้วใช่ไหมล่ะ

แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้แดชบอร์ดทัมเบอร์แฮชแท็กจาเร็ด เลโต้วิ่งเร็วอย่างกับแข่งF1ในวันนี้ไม่ใช่เพราะจาเร็ดอัปเดตทวิตเตอร์ อินสตาแกรม และสแนปแชทว่าไปขึ้นเขาที่ไหนดูอันตรายหรอก

เป็นเพราะแหวนวงหนึ่งที่มือซ้าย ตำแหน่งนิ้วนางของพ่อคุณทูนหัวของแฟนด้อมต่างหาก

เราพลาดอะไรกันไปตอนไหน?

 

 

—

 

 

หนึ่งอย่างที่คุณจะไม่มีวันเลิกเป็นได้คือชิปเปอร์ เมื่อหลวมตัวไปครั้งหนึ่งแล้วคุณจะไม่มีวันมองสองคนนั้นในสายตาที่เหมือนเดิมได้อีก

แฮชแท็กฟาเรลเลโต้มีอัปเดตพุ่งพรวดราวกับทสึนามิซัดเข้าชายฝั่งหลังจากเงียบงันแต่ไม่ถึงขั้นร้างมาหลายปี

เนื้อความส่วนใหญ่เป็นไปในทิศทางเดียวกัน  
สิ่งที่พวกเขารอคอยกำลังจะกลับมาใช่ไหม มันคงไม่ใช่เรื่องบังเอิญใช่ไหม เรือไททานิกในตำนานกำลังจะผงาดกลับขึ้นมาบนน่านน้ำเหมือนอย่างแบล็กเพิร์ลอย่างนั้นเหรอ ต้องเตรียมออกซิเจนไว้รอหรือเปล่า เพราะไม่แน่ว่าหลังจากนี้อาจจะมีข่าวชวนหัวใจวายเฉียบพลันออกมา…

 

ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน เดากันเอาเองละกันนะ :P

 

 

—

 

 

“นายโคตรแย่เลย จาเร็ด” คนอายุน้อยกว่าบ่นอุบ สายตายังคงมองจอแล็ปท็อป เขาจึงมองไม่เห็นหมอนที่อีกฝ่ายปามา ดีนะที่เป็นแค่อันเล็ก ๆ เบา ๆ ไม่อย่างนั้นคงมึน คิ้วหนายกขึ้นน้อย ๆ ดวงตากลมมองอีกคนที่มองตนเองด้วยสายตาคาดโทษ “อะไร นายนั่นแหละ ข่าวนายออกก่อน อย่ามา”

คอลินเป็นฝ่ายแพ้เสมอแหละเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าจาเร็ด ตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว เพียงแค่ว่าในวัยหนุ่มเขากะล่อนกว่านี้หน่อย แล้วก็ปากแข็ง แต่ตอนนี้ใครจะกล้าหืออือกับโจ๊กเกอร์ล่ะจริงไหม…

จาเร็ดพาตัวเองมานั่งข้างคอลิน คว้าอาวุธที่เพิ่งใช้ทำร้ายร่างกายอีกฝ่ายมากอดก่อนจะชะโงกไปอ่านข่าวบ้าง เขาใช้มือซ้ายของตนเองจับมือข้างเดียวกันของอีกคนขึ้นมาเทียบ มองแหวนต่างสไตล์ทั้งสองวงด้วยสายตาครุ่นคิด

“ถ้าเราสลับแหวนกัน นายว่ารีแอคชั่นจะเป็นไง”

คอลินทวนซ้ำคำพูดของตนเองในใจ  
จาเร็ดเป็นคนโคตรแย่จริง ๆ นะ เชื่อสิ

 

 

หือ ไม่เชื่องั้นเหรอ?

 

 

คุณคิดว่า **ใคร** เป็นคนสวมคลาดาห์ให้ผมกันล่ะ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic  
> ไม่ได้tie-inขายแหวน แต่ถ้าสนใจก็เรียนเชิญ #WNNSold มีในทวิตเตอร์และเฟซบุ๊กค่ะ... /กระแอมไอ/


End file.
